Intense
by grazikimi
Summary: Quem diria que apenas uma noite mudaria tudo entre eles.


**Título:** Intense

**Autor:** grazi_kimi

**Categorias: **AU, POV Booth.  
><strong>Advertências: <strong>Cenas de sexo, Traição, Sofrimento Emocional.

**Classificação: **(NC-17)

**Capítulos: **One Shot

**Completa: **[X ] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:**Quem diria que apenas uma noite mudaria tudo entre eles.

**Nota do Autor:** Só algo que me veio a mente em uma tarde chuvosa de não me pertence, mas eu queria que sim.

Seeley Booth suspirou impaciente, estava atrasado para se encontrar com os outros, queria saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, fora convocado por Angela a voltar ao Intense tinha suas suspeitas do motivo, mas queria ter certeza. Sua namorada Hannan estava demorando muito no quarto, não sabia o porquê. Ele já havia a chamado duas vezes e ela dissera a ele que já estava quase pronta.

"Que merda é essa Hannah?" Ele perguntou assim que ela saiu do quarto, usando uma camiseta vermelha.

"Aonde diabos você achou essa camiseta?" Será que você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas.

"Calma Seeley," Ela disse assim que percebeu a raiva em sua voz, ela estava em uma de suas gavetas, eu meio que fiquei sem roupas limpas e precisava de alguma pra vestir, eu pensei que você não se importaria se eu pegasse emprestado.

"Mas eu me importo caramba, só vá tira-la, por favor, ok?" Ele dissera tentando controlar sua raiva sabia que não era culpa dela, afinal fora ele que se descuidara, deveria ter guardado a maldita camiseta em outro lugar, mas não resistira em pega-la, uma noite quando Hannah estava fora e precisava de conforto, decidira agarrar a camiseta e as lembranças que ela trazia.  
>Não gostava de pensar naquele dia, quando sua vida havia virado de cabeça pra baixo de novo, mas fora inevitável e seus pensamentos vagaram.<p>

**Flash Back**

_Era apenas mais uma noite de bebidas entre eles, haviam fechado mais um caso e decidiram comemorar com sempre fizeram, haviam ido direto a um novo bar que havia aberto a pouco tempo. O Intense.__Tinham chamado os outros, mas de alguma todos eles tinham planos, sabia que seria arriscado ficar sozinho com ela especialmente depois da sua confissão após o caso Eames, mas prometera a ela que não iria deixar isso atrapalhar a amizade entre eles por isso estava ali agora, bebendo e desfrutando da companhia de sua parceira sem se preocupar com sua namorada que estava em outro lugar.__Ele precisava parar de beber ou sabia que aquilo iria longe demais, já havia ingerido uma grande quantidade de álcool e não havia comido nada e sabia por experiência própria que essa era uma combinação perigosa, não ajudava o fato de sua parceira estar linda e relaxada ao seu lado.__Ela havia trocado de roupa antes de saírem, e agora vestia uma grande camiseta vermelha escrita Cocky na frente, um par de apertados jeans que acentuavam sua bela bunda, e sapatilhas vermelhas que deixavam sua aparência sexy, mas de certa forma jovem.__  
><em>_Sabia que a camiseta fora um presente de Angela para a amiga de quando ela fora a Paris teria que agradecer a artista depois, mas agora o que ele realmente precisava era se focar em outra coisa, pois não conseguia tirar os olhos da parceira, sentiu suas calças se tornarem apertadas, de repente e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. Tentou nomear nomes de alguns santos, mas sabia que não iria ajudar seu problema.__Ergueu os olhos para a parceira e se arrependeu no mesmo instante, tudo o que vira em seus olhos azuis era um lampejo de medo e desejo, e percebeu que era o mesmo que seus próprios olhos mostravam, e naquele momento sabia que estava indo para o inferno, mas não poderia se importar menos com isso, afinal finalmente teria sua parceira em seus braços.__Ela sabia que aquilo era completamente errado, ele estava com Hannan e ela era somente sua parceira, além do fato que eles estavam bêbados, mas não resistiria por muito tempo, afinal ele estava completamente delicioso, usava uma camisa preta que acentuava seus músculos, uma calça jeans simples, e tênis para completar seu look e percebera que ele era lindo.__Nenhum de nos poderia controlar nosso desejo, simplesmente me levantei e a puxei contra minha dura ereção tomei passos largos para longe do bar, eu não poderia pensar, inclinei sua cabeça e minha boca desceu na sua a reivindicando.__Chamei um táxi, e dei a ele meu endereço, era o que estava mais perto nesse momento, assim que descemos e finalmente entrei no meu apartamento, a levei ali mesmo contra a porta sabia que precisava desacelerar ou ia acabar rápido demais, mas não conseguia me controlar não com Brennam ali a minha mercê.__  
><em>_Seus lábios suaves colados nos meu, e sua língua empurrando para dentro, deslizando entre os meus dentes. Alimentando os meus sentidos de fome. Ela saboreava a uísque... e cerveja ? Ou era apenas seu próprio gosto?__Um gemido escapou de minha garganta, senti os botões da minha camisa serem rasgados e ela correndo suas mãos sobre o meu peito esculpido, varrendo minha pele com suas unhas.__Deslizei sua língua na minha boca e mordisquei seus lábios. "Sim?" perguntei duramente, pedindo desnecessariamente permissão, eu sabia que isso estava errado, o que estávamos__  
><em>_fazendo, eu suspeitava, que com ela seria assim, só ela poderia me ter pecando com facilidade e não me arrepender de qualquer coisa depois.__Livrei-me de sua blusa e seu sutiã foi em seguida, tirei seus apertados jeans, e arranquei sua calcinha com um forte puxão me livrando dessa peça intrusa, senti o cheiro de sua excitação e fiquei ainda mais duro contra ela.__  
><em>_Ela mexeu em meus braços, tentando alcançar minhas calças, me afastei tempo suficiente para remover junto com minha boxer, agarrei sua bunda e senti seus braços atrás das minhas costas, agarrando meu traseiro me encorajando a ir em frente, e investi profundo contra ela.__A guiei para baixo com firmeza, permitindo-a me montar facilidade. Senti-a apertar contra mim e me deliciei com todas as sensações.__Eu investi profundo, batendo suas costas contra a parede, mergulhando tão rápido que suas pernas enrolaram na minha cintura, penduradas no passeio das nossas vidas. Inclinei-me para trás, encontrei seus olhos na luz fraca e ela me deu um meio sorriso, aquele que dava a entender, que ela estava gostando tanto quanto eu. Eu procurei a punir com paixão, e a redenção se aproximava, ou apenas o orgasmo mais intenso que tivera, eu sabia que não iria me arrepender de um minuto hoje à noite. Não, agora.__Eu segurei seu olhar por longos segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça, tomando seus lábios novamente, desta vez em um golpe, um beijo de parar o coração, minha necessidade por ela disparou. Abandonando qualquer aparência de dignidade, eu e ela alí juntos.__As ondulações e espasmos do seu iminente lançamento me pegaram de surpresa. Não. Ainda não. Eu precisava que durasse mais tempo, mas seus malditos quadris agitavam dentro do meu aperto eu era incapaz de pensar além deste momento.__Seus músculos femininos convulsionaram ao redor do meu eixo, e ela gozou com um gritou em torno da minha língua e quase desmaiou de falta de ar, a julgar pelos seus olhos fechados, a senti cair contra mim.__As pálpebras tremulando, seus lábios trêmulos debaixo dos meus, cada movimento voluntário do seu corpo parou e ela ficou inerte em meus braços, enquanto eu a golpeava.__Minhas estocadas mudaram de ritmo e rasguei minha boca da sua para plantá-la no seu pescoço. Chupei forte, puxando sua pele na caverna aquecida. Suas mãos saíram de meus ombros e emaranharam em meus cabelos com um forte puxão sobre os fios espessos.__Em segundos, eu construí uma necessidade tão violenta, um desejo de libertação. Ela se contorcia em meu corpo, e a senti gozar de novo, assim não demorou muito para que eu finalmente me juntasse a ela.__Eu liberei seu pescoço, acariciando com a língua sobre a pele sensível que tinha recentemente machucado, e foquei em seus olhos mais uma vez. O olhar que ela me deu, provocou arrepios na minha espinha e me obrigou a ficar de pé e colocar minhas boxer e calças quando percebi que ela estava começando a se arrepender. Eu a vi se levantar e procurar por suas roupas em um rápido frenesi, como se não pudesse acreditar no que acabara de fazer.__"O que você está fazendo!" Exclamei chocado.__  
><em>_E então meu mundo parou quando eu a ouvi dizer:__"Eu preciso ir embora" em um fraco sussurro.__"Você só vai sair?"__"Depois de uma experiência tão importante?" Com os lábios dormentes, eu a senti ofegar.__"Foi um erro, quero dizer, você tem namorada"... Eu sinto muito...__  
><em>_Eu titubeei sob seu olhar, grave e decidido. Lambi os lábios formigando, e tentei falar de forma mais coerente:__ "Não vá!"__"Nós só podemos conversar", eu posso acabar as coisas com ela Temperance, só nos dê uma chance, não jogue fora algo mágico por medo.__"Eu não posso"... Eu me abri a você uma vez, e eu não posso fazer isso de novo, então ela simplesmente partiu me deixando ali em um apartamento vazio, pela segunda vez com o coração em pedaços. _

Sabia que precisava me recompor, Hannah chegaria a qualquer momento, e não queria que ela me visse daquele jeito, sabia que precisaria dizer a ela o que havia acontecido, mas não tinha coragem, não naquele momento.  
>Foi então que percebei algo vermelho e me dei conta que na pressa de sair, Temperance havia trocado as camisetas e me perguntei se fora intencional ou não, mas não iria reclamar, era uma parte dela, algo para se lembrar pelo menos por um tempo.<p>

Tinha certeza que a ela iria embora, sabia que era seu mecanismo de defesa quando tudo se tornava demais pra ela, sabia precisaria de tempo e espaço e estava disposto a dar a ela o que ela quisesse tudo o que ele teria que fazer, era o que ela sempre fizera, teria que compartimentar, por mais que o machucasse ele teria que colocar todos seus sentimentos por ela em uma caixa e trancar no fundo de sua mente, mas esperaria que ela voltasse, pois se lembrou de algo que seu avô lhe dissera quando ainda menino, havia perguntado ao mais velho Booth se sua mãe voltaria algum dia.

_** "De a quem você amas Asas para voar, Raízes para voltar e Motivos para ficar"**_

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando Hannah voltou dessa vez com uma camiseta diferente, de alguma forma ela tinha encontrado uma própria, mas minha impaciência havia diminuído e eu já não estava com pressa de sair, enquanto relembrava aquela noite senti que precisava contar a Hannah de uma vez por todas o que havia acontecido no apartamento.

Então sentei e contei a ela tudo, desde o começo da minha parceria com Temperance, todos os nossos casos juntos, a minha confissão fora do Hoover, a sua própria confissão após o caso Eames, a nossa noite de bebidas ao Intense, disse a ela tudo, não foi fácil, ela me acusou de ser  
>um traidor e eu apenas disse que segui meu coração naquela noite assim como estava fazendo agora.<p>

Ela simplesmente me mandou ir para o inferno e disse que daria o fora do meu apartamento e da minha vida o mais rápido possível, e por mais sórdido que possa parecer, tudo o que senti foi alivio, por saber que havia fechado mais um capitulo da minha vida e poderia finalmente me concentrar em trazer a mulher da minha vida de volta. Mal sabia eu que ela já estava ali e tinha uma boa surpresa com ela.

Tudo o que fiz antes de sair foi pegar a camiseta que Hannah havia jogado em mim, e me dirigi ao Intense, percebi que havia poucas pessoas e procurei por Angela e os outros, mas não vi ninguém, então tudo parou, pois foi nesse momento que a vi, Temperance Brennam sentada no mesmo banco de bar daquele dia com outra camiseta vermelha, mas essa ao invés de Cocky dizia algo completamente diferente, algo que me fez chegar diretamente a ela em um único passo e ainda assim não ser rápido o suficiente.

"I'm pregnant, You' re the father," Era o que estava estampado, e não tinha nenhuma dúvida que era o pai, não havia usado proteção com ela, sabia que precisávamos conversar sobre tudo, mas naquele momento percebi que nada importava senão ela, a mulher que amava a mãe do meu filho e quando ela simplesmente me pediu para levá-la pra casa foi exatamente o que fiz e não poderia deixar de pensar que Pops estava certo todos aqueles anos atrás.

_**Afinal por mais Intense que fosse nossas vidas eu a tive de volta.**_


End file.
